Affection Of a Doll
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: "I don't feel good, Ichi." He shook his head to stay awake, but it wasn't working He pulled out his phone. He texted Nel. 'I don't think we'll make it to w-' He finally lost consciousness an dropped the phone. The man slowly made his way to the boys. He caressed both their cheeks. "Beautiful. I will cherish you for as long as I live." He whispered. Ocx? Ichix? haven't decided
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Kai. We'll be late." There was a groan from upstairs. "I know Kai, but we promised." Kai and Ichigo were roommates that had just received a job at the new club called, Los Noches almost two months ago. They got the jobs because their friend Nel recommended them and gave them a good review. They have never met their employers, but they're always there at the club. Ichigo had tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and bright orange hair that also stopped at the end of his neck. His bangs covered most of his eyes. He wore a white long sleeve button down with the first three buttons undone, a black button down vest, black jeans pants, and boots. There was a silver plated name tag on the right side of his vest with his last name 'Kurosaki' engraved on it.

Kai trudged down the stairs wearing the same uniform Ichigo did. His hair was tied in a high pony tail and on his name tag was the last name 'Raizen.'

"I'm ready, Ichi."

"Good. Let's go." They leave the house and head for the bus stop. On the way there, Ichigo accidently bumps into someone. He and the stranger fell on their ass. "Ow." He rubbed the back of his head. "Are you okay, Ichi?" Kai asked helping him up. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He apologized to the man who just stared in awe at the two. "Oookay. Bye" Kai pulled him toward the bus stop. "That was strange, don't u think?" Kai asked. "W-wait." They stopped walking and turned back to the man. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't get over how you two looked."

"We look bad?" The man waved is hands in front of his face defensively. "No, no, no. You're both quite beautiful." Ichigo eyed him suspiciously and Kai squeezed Ichigo's arm nervously. "Well, thank you for the compliment, but we should go." The man grabbed both their free hands and rubbed them with his thumbs. "I really want to see you both again. Maybe we can work something out." They laugh nervously and pull their hands away. "We're sorry, but we can't." The bus finally comes and they hurried to the back of the bus. Unknown to them, the man also got on the bus. The man sat closer to the front but still had them in his sights.

"He was….strange. Don't you think, Kai?" he just nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kai said and laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "I don't feel good, Ichi." Kai closed his eyes and Ichigo laid a hand on his head. Ichigo soon began to nod off. He shook his head to stay awake, but it wasn't working. He pulled out his phone. He texted Nel. 'I don't think we'll make it to w-' He finally lost consciousness an dropped the phone. The man slowly made his way to the boys. He caressed both their cheeks.

"Beautiful. I will cherish you for as long as I live." He whispered.

xXx

Nel paced back and forth in front of club waiting anxiously for Kai and Ichigo. They were over an hour late and this has never happened before. She pulled out her phone again and called Ichigo's number. It went to voicemail. "Ichigo, please answer. It's Nel. You're over an hour late. It's not like you two. Your bosses really wanted to meet you two tonight." A hand touched his shoulder. "Everything okay, Nel?" She shook her head no and looked at the man. "Stark, they're over an hour late. It's not like them and they won't answer the phone. It goes straight to voice mail." The man yawned and strtched. "Maybe something came up." Nel shook her head no.

"I know they come late because they ride the bus, but not this late. I wanted to surprise them by introducing you guys, but it'll never happen now." The small woman was sulking now. "I'll see what we can do. What bus do they ride?"

xXx

Kai grianed and opened his eyes, but he quickly closed them due to the bright light. He slowly opened them again to adjust to the light. He tries to sit up but he was yanked back down by his wrists that were chained to the headboard. He looks around until he sees Ichigo unconscious and laying right next to him. "Ichi." He called, but he didn't receive a response from the orangette. He decides to look up at the ceiling, but he wish he hadn't. There were a series of mirrors on the ceiling above the bed they laid in.

He looked totally different from what he did earlier. Everything was changed and he was completely unnerved. He wore a black corset dress with purple lining, buttons, and a big silk bow on the back. The skirt had a small purple at the bottom of the skirt. The bottom was also laced. The skirt was rather poofy, so he could see that the thigh high black socks had purple bows on them. He wore black baby doll shoes and his hair was tied in pig tails that were curled. There was a purple bow in his hair as well. He had on black fingerless gloves that stop at his elbows. There was black lace frill framing the end of the glove and the tied ribbon that kept the glove together.

His choker had a bow with a skull in the middle of the bow. He had on matching earrings. The purple lip stick made his lips look fuller and the smoky eyeliner was visible.

Kai looks at Ichigo's costume and it looked just as bad as his. He wore a red and white lolita dress that was similar to a French maid dress. The chest area, apron and end of the skirt was white and frilly. There were red strawberries on the apron part of the dress. The choker was red with white frills. He had on an orange wig that stops at his shoulders, red fingerless gloves, and a white headband with a large strawberry on the left side. His thigh high white socks had strawberries around the thighs. His platform doll shoes were red. He had on red lipstick, a strawberry on his left cheek and red glitter on both cheeks. He even had on the eyeliner, eye shadow, etc.

"Someone help!" Kai called out, but no one came. "Are my cute little dolls awake?" A familiar voice called out. He could feel his heart beating at an alarming rate at the sound of the footsteps coming their way. The footsteps stopped, but Kai refused to look in that direction. He continued to look at the mirror. "Awe, only one of you are awake. No matter, we can still have fun." A hand reached to touch Kai's face but he snatched away. "Do you like the new outfit I got for you? Isn't it pretty? I picked out outfit that would compliment you. I had to buy makeup to make you even prettier. I even did your hair and cleaned your body nicely. Do you like my work?"

Kai looked at Ichigo and watched him stir. "Oh, is she waking up?" Ichigo opened then closed his eyes. His eyes opened again and he began to look around until his eyes stopped on Kai. "Kai? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?" Kai's lower lip trembled and he looked like he was ready to cry. "Yay, she's awake."

"What the hell have you done, you sick fuck?!" "What have I done? I made you even prettier than before." Ichigo glared at the man then is eyes widened in shock. The man was beautiful and from what he could see, the man was taking care of himself very well. He had shining sapphire blue eyes and long crimson red hair that stopped at his waist. He was wearing a simple white t shirt and black shorts. "Pretty dolls. I want to play."

"Hell no! Let us go!" Kai yelled finally looking at the man and his eyes widened as well. "Wh-why are you doing this?"

"I-I saw you a few months ago. You were working at my uncle's club that he opened with his friends. I thought you two were the most beautiful ones there. Even when you were surrounded by beautiful models." He explained. "I really wanted to meet you and ask if you wanted to play, but I knew you'd refuse and probably yell at me like you did with those men."

"You're damn right I would!" Ichigo yelled. "But now you're here and now we can play together." The red head smiled and held up a large duffle bag.


	2. Chapter 2

He dropped it on the bed in between them. A hand lightly touched Kai's inner thigh. "We're going to have so much fun." Kai's body went stiff as the hand ventured up further. "N-no, p-please stop." The man's hand rubbed his penis up and down. He bit his lip to stop a moan from coming out. "Leave him alone!" The hand moved from his stiffening erection to the bag. He pulled out a silk scarf. He moved over to Ichigo and dangled over his face. "So feisty and very unbecoming of a pretty lady." He tied the scarf around his head and forced it in his mouth. Now all that he heard was muffled cursing.

He moved back to Kai and traced the lining of the underwear. "But I don't want to. I said I wanted to play, so I'm going to play." He tugged the underwear off and pulled them down his left leg, so it only hung on the right leg. "Pretty little virgins." He looked through his bag and pulled out a purple jelly like cock ring.

"I don't want you to ruin your pretty outfits." The man giggled as he lifted his skirt. "No, stop it!" Kai thrashed around trying to fight the red head off. "If you fight me I'll chain down your legs." He threatened and Kai stopped moving. He ducked under the skirt and licked up his shaft. "Nah." He threw his head back letting out a loud moan. He tried to move away from mouth, but he just followed. The tongue licked at the slit at the tip. "Even your precum taste good."

Kai whimpered as he felt the cock ring being pushed onto the base. He removed his head from under the skirt and looked at Ichigo. "You're turn."

xXx

Nel knocked frantically on Kai and Ichigo's apartment door. "Kai, Ichigo are you there?" There was no answer. "Come on, Nel. They're obviously not here. They're probably at the club by now." Nel ignored the men that accompanied her and continuously banged on the door. The two that accompanied her was Stark and her younger but bigger brother, Grimmjow. He had sky blue hair and cyan blue eyes. He had green tattoos around his eyes. He wore white t shirt with the words 'Real eyes Realize Real Lies' in bold black letters. His jeans were white washed and blue and he wore black converse

"They obviously mean a lot to your sister, so be nicer, Grimmjow." The blunette just rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "What's with all the banging?" They turn the upstairs to see a very large man with an eye patch and spiky hair with bell on the end. He had on an open white button down and black jeans. "If you're looking for Ichigo and Kai, the left two hours ago for work." The man answered.

"They did?" The man nodded. "They usually take the bus down the street." Nel hops over and squeezed the man into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She ran out of the apartment and over to the bus stop in time for the bus to stop. The doors open and the bus driver waves. "I'm sorry but I'm off duty. The last bus ran thirty minutes ago." Nel shook her head. "I-I'm looking for someone. They ride this bus every night to get to work." The driver taps his chin and looks up in deep thought. "One has bright orange hair."

"Yeah Ichigo and Kai. Nice kids." Nel's eyes brightened. "Do you know what stop they got off?" The driver nodded. "They didn't get off their usual stop tonight. I don't even remember seeing them get off. Before they got on the bus they were talking to some kid. The kid followed them on the bus. They fell asleep and the kid kept them company, so I thought they were okay. When I got to their usual stop I turned to let them know, but they were already gone." Nel was on the verge of tears. A hand touched her head.

"What did this kid look like?" Nel looked up to see Stark and Grimmjow behind her. "An inch or two taller than Ichigo. Cute face, blue eyes and long red hair." Stark smacked his forehead and Grimmjow groaned loudly. "Thank you." As she hopped off the bus, he drove off. Nel turned around and started banging on the brunette's chest and started crying. "You jerk! Why didn't you lock him away? Now my friends are missing. They might even be hurt." Stark grabs her hands. "Angel isn't the type to kill people. He won't hurt them."

"Then why did he take them?" Grimmjow folded his arms and glared at him.. "He likes pretty things."

"But they're both so pretty."

"Let me see a picture." He let go of Nel's hand and watched her pull out her phone. After going through her pictures she found one and showed him. He raised an eyebrow and took the phone. "Woah. Grim check this out." He showed the blunette over his shoulder. "You've been holding out on us, sis. Man, I'll be happy to find those two. Now this search is worth something" She punched them both in the shoulder. "Go back to the club and tell everyone to meet us here. You stay there and watch the club." Nel frowned. "No you can't come. Someone has to watch the club. We promise, we will find them, okay?" Nel nodded and headed back to her car.

"Is this kid dangerous or were you telling the truth?"

"He's a nice kid, who got dealt a bad hand when he was little. Too long a story to explain all he wants to do is make me happy. So many people put so many ideas in his head. Like I said he likes pretty things like dolls. It's bad for them, because he likes to play dress up."

"What if they're virgin dolls?" Stark visibly stiffened at the thought. "We need to find them fast."

xXx

Kai was breathing heavy and tears threatened to fall. The red head had already pushed in an egg shaped vibrator with a cord hanging on the end. The cord led up to a remote with two buttons on it. "I wonder how much can fit inside you. Let's find out." He bit his lip to stop a scream from coming out. "Yay, you still have room." He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a 7 inch dildo. His eyes widen in fear and shook his head no. The red head licked dildo up, down and around. "I promise, I'll be careful with the pretty dolls." He shoved the dildo up his ass and a scream erupted from the scared raven as the dildo pushed one of the eggs against his prostate. He began shaking from the pain mixed pleasure he was receiving.

"No, you're not supposed to scream in pain. You're supposed to be happy and scream in ecstasy." Kai closed his eyes tightly and tried to regulate his breathing. He could still hear Ichigo's muffled curses. "Will you look at me?" The red head turned on the first egg. "Please do-aah." The red head smiles. "That's better." He turned on the second one. Moans flowed out like a song. The red head kissed Kai's forehead then crawled over to Ichigo and sat in between his legs. He reached up and undid the gag. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to make you both happy. I saw you at the club. So pretty. You all look so sad and miserable, especially with all those people hitting on you." He could still hear Kai's pleasure moans next to him. "I think uncle will be proud of me for making you happy." He lifted up the skirt. He rubbed the tip of the already hard dick then traced the cock ring. "Take it off, dammit!" He squeezed his dick making him yelp. "Don't tell me what to do." He rested his head on Ichigo's thigh under the skirt. "My name is Angel by the way." Ichigo said nothing and turned to Kai. Tears were now flowing down his cheek. Angel moved his head and pushed his legs upward to bend at the knee. 'Kai, please hold on.' He closed his eyes ready for whatever was going to happen, but nothing happened. Instead he heard sobbing. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."


End file.
